Ninja of the night
by Kit Marin
Summary: A private moment between lovers. KakaIru


The trees shifted with every soft gust of wind, rustling and stirring in the navy blue night sky, rocking an brushing animals around, squirrels curled up in their nests and birds holding tight onto the branches with their fragile feet while bats inhabited the flying space of their heads that they claimed ownership of during the day. The emerald and olive meshed with the rust and burgundy, making a bouquet of nature with the foliage. Decorating this bouquet was a wide range of small weed flowers closed up for the night and ready to open their petals again for the first light of the day. The sky glittered with the faint light of the stars and the brighter light of the vibrant full moon, shimmering and darkening with the passing clouds that obstructed the view of the crater covered rock and hid the twinkling stars.

The grass shone brilliantly under this amazing display of lunar light. Gentle sweeping hues of green, aquamarine and teal swayed with the breeze and rustled with the movement of the nighttime creatures. All was quiet, all was calm…with the exception of a couple of traveling ninja laying in the cool grass, heating the air around them with their rushed breathes and shattering the silence of the calm forest night with shivering whispers of each other's names.

Hands slid over nearly white skin, sweat beading and trailing down, making little twinkles along the heated flesh, making it almost gem like, the humans turning into beings that were much more angelic. Brown hair shifted free of a tight ponytail, tickling the shoulders and brushing against the cheeks of the scarlet flushing being. He grasped onto the others back and shoulders, moving in time with the gentle rhythm the two had sparked. However, it did not remain so. The passion that had caused the event to happen in such a random location began to overpower the lovers. The space that time had created between them for so long melted away, the tug of their jobs as ninja, as teachers, as partners, was all at once nonexistent. It was irrelevant. It was unimportant.

Their pace grew more frantic; their holds tighter, the beading sweat broke free of the natural imperfection of the skin and ran faster along them, making salty wet trails in their wake. With a quick movement caused by a brief thirst for dominance and the need to hold something more than the grass, the brunette's wrists were snatched from the back of his partner, pinned to the earth. Tanned and nearly white fingers clenched tightly to one another, tightening their hold as their peaks grew nearer and nearer. Then with a desperate cry that startled both each other and the wildlife of the area, it was over.

They lay there together, holding one another and guarding each over from the breeze that tried to cool the flames between them. They didn't let it. It was much later, after a brief catnap, that the pair rose and cleaned off, walking back towards their village, one slightly limping but uncaring of the fact. Their hands, just like in their moment of passion were holding tight to one another, making sure they didn't wander from each other in the darkness, keeping their physical link strong all the way down the dirt road.

They passed through the large gates, smiling at the guards who smiled back knowingly, snickering to themselves once the lovers were supposedly out of hearing distance. They didn't care, they had their moment. It was not the brunette who took out his keys to unlock the door this time, it was far too likely for one of his pupils to come looking for him there if he did not wake up on time to teach, which was becoming more and more likely with every step he took.

They laid together on the others soft bed, huddling close to warm each other once again beneath the thin sheets. They snuggled against one another's warmth, listening to the ringing of their breaths and the gentle rhythm of their heartbeat. The brunette smiled tiredly as the others breathing slowed first, drugged by sleep, relaxing into whatever dream he might have been having. He leaned closer into those pale arms, feeling them instinctively hold him tighter and quietly whispered.

"I love you…good night kakashi"


End file.
